fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Marty
Marty is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker at Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Burgerburgh Loves: Atomic Sauce Hates: Breaking a String Occupation: Guitarist/Chef Marty is the spiky-haired guy behind the counter at Papa’s Burgeria. He got his full-time job from a Golden Ticket Customer contest held by Papa Louie. When he’s not flipping burgers, he’s strumming out three-chord songs on his guitar with his one and only sister, Clover, on drums. Appearance Marty wears a maroon and white striped polo shirt with a floor vest and matching jeans with a grey belt. He has blonde, spiky hair and has a short beard. His shoes are black on the back and white on the front with white laces. He never wears his Burgeria uniform unless he's working. Clean-Up Marty's hair shows more defined spikes. The collar on his vest is thicker, and the buttons are now yellow. The stripes on his shirt are thinner. His belt shows more detail. Styles Style B Marty wears a purple vest over a grey and black striped shirt with diamonds on the sleeves, purple pants and black and white shoes with white laces. Style H During Starlight BBQ, Marty wears a black visor, a red and white polo shirt, a blue apron with a white star printed on the front, and black and white shoes with red laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Olives (Right) *22.5 minutes (3/8 of meter) *Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Rare Patty *Ketchup *Cheese *Tomato *Mayo *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell *Pork *Verde Sauce *Cheese *Loco Sauce *Peppers *Jalapeños Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Bananas *Blueberries *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Drizzle *Sprinkles *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon Waffle *Maple Syrup *Bacon Waffle *4 Butters *Drink **Large Milk with Cocoa Papa's Wingeria *3 Atomic Shrimps *3 Atomic Wings *12 Red Peppers *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun * Cheese *Onions *Ketchup *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Hyper Green **Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Bacon *Lettuce *Tomato *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry **Cloudberry **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry **Cloudberry **Cherry Holiday (Christmas) *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Vanilla Drizzle **Cherry **Tree Cookie **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Vanilla Drizzle **Cherry **Gingerbread Man **Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blueberries *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sprinkles *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *4 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Christmas) *Regular Spaghetti *Roasted Romana *Yule Spice *4 Meatballs *5 Basil Leaves *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *S'mores *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *Sprinkles *Waffle Wedge, Cherry, Waffle Wedge *2 Dipped Pretzels far apart Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Round Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Mini-Mallows *Regular French Cruller Donut **Orange Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Pumpkin Ring Donut **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) *Blueberry Round Donut **Azuki Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Boba Bubbles *Regular French Cruller Donut filled with Hakuto Jelly **Orange Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Pumpkin Pon de Ring **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *3 BlazeBerry Shrimp *3 Atomic Wings *12 Red Peppers *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Colby Jack Cheese slices (left) *3 Basil Leaves (top right half) *6 Olives (left, bottom right half) *Well-done bake *4 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with American Cheese *BBQ Sauce *Jalapeños *Tomatoes *Bacon *Fries: **French Fries **BBQ Sauce **Jalapeños Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Texas Toast with American Cheese *BBQ Sauce *Jalapeños *Tomatoes *Sliced Beef Brisket *Well-Done *Fries: **French Fries **BBQ Sauce **Jalapeños Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry **Cherry Holiday (Christmas) : *Liner B *Holly Jolly Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Tree Cookie **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry **Gingerbread Man Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry **Cherry **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Christmas) *Liner B *Holly Jolly Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frostcaps **Tree Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frostcaps **Gingerbread Man **Cloudberry **Gingerbread Man Papa's Bakeria * Graham Cracker Crust * Sugarplum Filling * Blueberry Filling * Blueberry Filling * Strawberry Filling * Polka Dot Crust * White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) * 9 Banana Slices (Inner and Center) Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) * Graham Cracker Crust * Sugarplum Filling * Blueberry Filling * Blueberry Filling * Strawberry Filling * Cherry Blossom Pie Crust * White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) * 9 Banana Slices (Inner and Center) * 9 Sakuramochi (Inner and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Hard Shell with Pork *Verde Sauce *Cheese *Loco Mystery Sauce *Peppers *Jalapeños *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Halloween) *Hard Shell with Wild Boar *Black Olives *Cheese *Loco Mystery Sauce *Peppers *Jalapeños *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Jalapeños *Cream Cheese *Wagyu **Wagyu **Tonkatsu Sauce *Blueberry Tea with Lychee Bubbles Holiday (Starlight BBQ): *Deli Soy Paper wth Brown Rice *Jalapeños *Cream Cheese *Beef Brisket **Beef Brisket **Tonkatsu Sauce *Powsicle Tea with Lychee Bubbles Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Papa's Next Chefs 2011: He won to Mitch in the first round and Wally to the second. At the third round, he lost to Carlo Romano. He is no longer eligible to be selected for future Next Chefs tournaments, as he is already a worker in the Burgeria. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria (Papa Louie version only): Rank 44 *Papa's Taco Mia: Rank 33 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 8 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 41 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 6 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 59 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 63 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 53 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 15 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 16 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 29 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 23 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 21 Trivia *Carlo Romano taught him his first guitar chords. *In Papa's Next Chefs 2011, he lost the Pepperoni Division Finals to Carlo Romano (his guitar tutor). *Marty makes a cameo in Papa's Taco Mia, and can be seen in line for the Taco Eating Contest along with Roy and Rita (all previous workers). * He and Cooper are the only chefs so far to have younger siblings. * He is the only customer in Wingeria to order 12 of something (12 red peppers). He is also the only customer to order a double digit amount of something. *He orders the most items in Papa's Wingeria and Wingeria HD (18 items). *He is the first Scarlett and the Shakers member to appear in Papa Louie series. **He is also the first Scarlett and the Shakers member to receive a flipdeck. *He is the only member of Scarlett and the Shakers who did not become a worker through Papa's Next Chefs. *His symbol in Scarlett and the Shakers is Diamond (♦) Unlocked Ingredients *In Pancakeria, he is unlocked with Milk. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Sport Pepper. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Forest Green Frosting. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Hakuto Jelly. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Sliced Beef Brisket. *In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Sugarplum Filling. *In Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Black Olives. *In Sushiria, he is unlocked with Beef Brisket and Tonkatsu Sauce. Order Tickets Marty Pizzaa.png|Marty's Pizzeria order Marty's Burgeria order (if playing as Papa Louie).png|Marty's Burgeria order Marty taco.png|Marty's Taco Mia! order marty freez.jpg|Marty's Freezeria order Marty's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Marty's Pancakeria Order Marty and Rita Burgeria HD.png|Marty's Burgeria HD order Marty Wingeria.png|Marty's Wingeria order Marty hot.png|Marty's Hot Doggeria order Rita BTG.png|Marty's Burgeria To Go! order Marty Holiday.png|Marty's Cupcakeria order during Christmas Marty CUP.png|Marty's Cupcakeria regular order Marty Freezeria HD.png|Marty's Freezeria HD order Marty Christmas.png|Marty's Pastaria order during Christmas Marty Pastaria.png|Marty's Pastaria regular order Marty FTG.png|Marty's Freezeria To Go! order Marty Sky.png|Marty's Donuteria order during Sky Ninja Returns Marty Donuteria.png|Marty's Donuteria regular order Marty Blaze.png|Marty's Wingeria HD order Marty Pizza.png|Marty's Pizzeria To Go! order Marty's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ.png|Marty's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ Marty Cheseria.png|Marty's Cheeseria regular order Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Marty (Holiday).png|Marty's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Christmas Marty Cupcakeria To Go.png|Marty's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Marty Forest.png|Marty's Cupcakeria HD order during Christmas Marty CHD.png|Marty's Cupcakeria HD regular order martysordercherryblossom.png|Marty's Bakeria Order during Cherry Blossom Festival Marty Cherry.png|Marty's Bakeria regular order martytmhh.png|Marty's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween martytmh.png|Marty's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Marty (Holiday).png|Marty's Sushiria order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Sushiria Marty (Regular).png|Marty's Sushiria regular order Marty Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Marty's Taco Mia To Go! order during Halloween Marty Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Marty's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Gallery Martyhuh.jpg|Marty confused Marty 2.jpg|Marty's Thumbs-Up pic. Brotherandsister.png|Marty with Clover angrymarty.JPG|"All you gave me was a taco with a hill of peppers! I'm leaving here, dork!" Mf.png|Marty grading his taco Marty 2.png|Marty about to order in Freezeria Frame03.jpg Frame02-300x178.jpg Frame011-300x178.jpg Taco Mia intro.png|All three of the previous workers standing in line for the contest. PM.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria, which is very hard to do. Marty and Clover.png|Marty with Clover in Pizzeria. Burgeria hd.png|The Burgeria HD icon with Marty in it. Poor Marty.png|"Um..." When Burgers Attack! - Marty.jpg|Marty in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Burgeria banner1.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Marty.png|Perfect in Pancakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Marty.png|Another perfect for Cupcakeria Marty Perfect in Pastaria.PNG|A perfect order for Marty in Pastaria. 500,000 Likes!.jpg|Scarlett and the Shakers Perfect Pasta for Marty 2.png|Another perfect in Pastaria Perfect Pasta for Marty 3.png|Another perfect in Pastaria Papa's Pastaria - Marty with a cup of coffee during Christmas.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-26-01-071.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png Burger day!.jpg Sarge Fan perfect.png|Sarge Fan! perfect with Marty 4 Chefs 1 Hot Dog.png|Marty last in line for a hot dog (Donuteria) Marty before star customer.png Marty Freezeria Perfect.png|Marty's perfect sundae! Remorseful Marty.png|Marty after a terrible work day. Marty Taco Mia Perfect.png|Marty loves his perfect taco. "I should work here!" Martyperfect.png|Marty loves his perfect wings!!! Martymadehissistermad.jpg|Why are you doing this? She's your sister! Image-1423336399.jpg|Marty did a good job. The wing cooker is perfectly pleased! 2015-03-09-23-48-45.jpg|Marty's Perfect Sundae in Papa's Freezeria HD|link=MartyPerfectFreezeriaHD Marty Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|First Alberto, then Mitch, then Chuck, and now you! Marty gets a perfect hot dog! Marty Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Martyperf.png|Marty gets a perfect sandwich July4th 2015b.jpg|Marty in 4th of July poster 2015 Everybody.jpg Screenshot togo 01b.jpg Dining Room Cupcakeria HD (Mary +Marty).jpeg Mad Marty.png|Are you kidding me?|link=File:Mad Marty.png Stpaddys 16.jpg Marty unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Marty - Papa Bakeria.png|Marty in Papa's Bakeria Marty BBQ.png|Marty is unlocked while wearing Starlight BBQ custom outfit Marty - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Marty's Style B in Papa's Bakeria (band outfit!) guitarist and bass player.jpg|Rudy eating cupcakeria with his band member, Marty. Marty and Clover dining.png|Marty ans Clover are ordering in Taco Mia HD Marty perfect.jpg|Marty got perfect for his wings MartyH.png|Marty Style H in Papa's Sushiria Marty Perfect- Sushiria.png|Marty gets a perfect order in Papa's Sushiria. brotherslove.png|Brothers Love Marty BBQ Unlock.png|Marty Unlocked during Starlight BBQ Gift.PNG|Marty receive his Style B outfit from his sister Clover Boomer & Marty Style H.png|Marty & Boomer in Style Hs Marty Clover Pizzeria.png|Marty and Clover in Pizzeria again Brothers.PNG|Marty compete against his sister and Willow in Papa's Raceway Sister agains brother.PNG|Marty compete against his sister Clover and Willow again in Papa's Raceway pobrane (1).jpg|Winner! too bad marty.PNG|What's happening when there's too much chili in my hot dog. IMG_0685.JPG|Sister and Brother in Cupcakeria HD Fan Art File:Nonecansee-d4ttx6x.jpg|Marty vs Maggie drawingpad3.jpg|A drawing of Marty, made by the Forum User Blaze The Cat. 140826_133907.png|Another Marty drawing made by the forum user Blaze The Cat. Skinny Characters.jpg|Skinny Marty marty.jpg mcUOHcZ.png|Made via Recolor.me Marty Chokoz.jpg screech.png|By forum user GladiatorDreamCat. 10frvr8.jpg|When Rudy was absent in the band, was temporarily replaced by Camilla (Waffles's OC) for some time. Currently, Camilla does solo career. Martybyaronora.jpg|By aronora Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Scarlett and the Shakers Category:M Characters